mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sindel
'|align=center}} Sindel is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat 3. Sindel returned in ''Mortal Kombat 11'' as a DLC character, being the fourth character available in the Kombat Pack. About Sindel Despite her menacing appearance, in the original timeline Sindel is kind and benevolent in nature. She rules the Realm of Edenia alongside her daughter, Princess Kitana. Sindel's power appears to be of an inner, ethereal nature in more than one way. She is a distinctly older and more mature character, with flowing grey hair and a regal attitude befitting of her role as Queen of Edenia. She has a natural affinity with aerial magic, as evidenced by her ability to levitate and manipulate sonic waves. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, creator Ed Boon describes Sindel as a challenging character in more ways than one. Although Sindel is not one of the main characters in the series, she was involved in a big part of the game. This had to do with the fact that her rule over Edenia made her a target for many other rulers like Shao Kahn, Shinnok, and Onaga. Sindel was one of the few villainous characters to become heroic in the series. In the new timeline, Sindel's backstory is retconned in Mortal Kombat 11, revealing she has been evil all along, with her supposed unwillingness to marry Shao Kahn being a lie she told to keep the Edenians (and especially Kitana) loyal to her. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being an Edenian, Sindel possesses an array of mystical abilities. One of her trademark abilities is her ultrasonic, super-loud screaming. The strength and its properties seem to differ on the focus. This ranges from sonic blasts to a fierce sound wave that can outright blast an opponent's skin clean off. She can tone this down to a degree to paralyze the unwary. Another of her mystical powers is her prehensile hair which can be used as both a throw and a finisher in Mortal Kombat 3, where it would grow to extremely long lengths and be able to wrap itself around the opponent. Another of Sindel's distinguishing characteristics is her ability to levitate. Apart from serving as her win pose, she can use this to evade enemy attacks and deal damage simultaneously. Signature moves *'Banshee Scream:' One of her most well-known signature moves. She screams at super high volume, and it stuns the opponent, giving her a free hit. In MK 2011, this move is called Yell, while in MK11 it is known as Scream, and it has to be fully charged to stun the opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) **The enhanced version is named Scream. The range has been increased and the duration of the stun is extended, as well as causing a high-pitched ringing noise. **In MK11, amplifying the move increases the distance of the scream. **In MK11, spending a bar of Defensive meter allows Sindel to cancel the move. **In MK11, if Sindel connects the attack as a Kounter or a Punish, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, with the sonic wave shattering the entire front of the opponent's skull, dealing increased damage and stunning them for an extended period of time. *'Shriek:' A variation of Scream, with the only difference being is that this attack hits High instead of Mid. This replaces Scream when Maleficent March is equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move increases the distance of the scream. **Spending a bar of Defensive meter allows Sindel to cancel the move. **If Sindel connects the attack as a Kounter or a Punish, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, with the sonic wave shattering the entire front of the opponent's skull, dealing increased damage and stunning them for an extended period of time. This Krushing Blow is shared with Maleficent March and can only be triggered by either of these moves once during the match. *'Levitate:' Sindel uses her flying abilities to float in mid-air. It is known as Regal Presence in MK11. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) **'Enhanced Regal Presence': Sindel gains the ability to follow up with several options during Regal Presence. This ability requires two ability slots. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ***'Star Screamer:' Sindel fires a purple fireball downwards at an angle. ***'Scream': Sindel screams forward, knocking the opponent down. ***'Queen's Dominion': Sindel creates a purple burst of energy around herself. *'Star Screamer:' Sindel fires a purple fireball at the opponent. She can do this while floating in the air as well. In MK 2011, she can also fire a lower version of this projectile from a crouching position. It is also named Fireball in MK 2011. In MK11, only Low Star Screamer is available. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX, MK11 - Equip Ability) **The enhanced version is named Power Fireball, and the enhanced lower version is named Low Fire. The fireball produced is stronger and knocks the opponent down. **In MK11, amplifying the move has Sindel fire a beam from her mouth that knocks the opponent down. *'Double Star Screamer:' Sindel could fire two fireballs from her mouth. (MKT) *'Sliding Foot Grab:' Sindel slides towards the opponent. If she connects, she grabs onto the opponent's feet, causing them to wobble, then brings her own feet over to kick the opponent in the head. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Hair Whip:' Used as her grab move in previous incarnations, Sindel wraps her opponent in her hair and sends them flying to the other side of the arena. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Hair Toss. Sindel will slam the opponent multiple times before releasing them. *'Step Up:' Sindel performs a gymnastic front walkover, kicking the opponent. If the move connects, she follows it up with a backward aerial cartwheel which kicks the opponent upward. (MK 2011, MKX, MK11) **In MK11, this move can be accessed through a combo and is known as Dark Intentions. **The enhanced version is called Step Over. Instead of hitting the opponent with a cartwheel, Sindel cartwheels over the opponent and then kicks them away. *'Mane Squeeze:' Sindel grabs the opponent with her hair and pulls them towards herself before kicking them away. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has Sindel slam the opponent into the ground and toss them away or has the option to throw the opponent in the opposite direction. *'Hair Kut:' Sindel hops forward and whips her hair upwards, uppercutting her opponent. This ability requires two ability slots. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Sindel follow up with another uppercut. *'Maleficent March:' Sindel starts walking towards her opponent and releases a powerful scream. This move can be delayed to make her walk further. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move makes Sindel scream continously while walking forward, repeatedly hitting the opponent. **Spending a bar of Defensive meter allows Sindel to cancel the move. **If Sindel walks a certain distance before connecting the move, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, with the sonic wave shattering the entire front of the opponent's skull, dealing increased damage and stunning them for an extended period of time. This Krushing Blow is shared with Shriek and can only be triggered by either of these moves once during the match. *'Banshee Dash:' Sindel sends out the banshee mid-air to hit the opponent. This ability conflicts with Banshee Barrage when equipped, disabling the option to select Banshee Barrage. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Sindel teleport to the banshee's location for a combo opportunity. *'Whip & Flip:' Sindel leaps forward and grabs the opponent with her hair, slamming them to the ground. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **If Sindel connects the move as a Kounter or a Punish against a Low Attack, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, with the slam shattering the opponent's spine, dealing increased damage, and sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle. *'Royal Trap:' Sindel creates a purple orb mid-air that sends unblockable projectiles at the opponent when they're close to it. This ability conflicts with Deadly Echo and Bellowing Banshee when equipped, disabling the option to select Deadly Echo or Bellowing Banshee. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Deadly Echo:' Sindel uses her scream to propel herself forward mid-air. This ability conflicts with Bellowing Banshee and Royal Trap when equipped, disabling the option to select Bellowing Banshee or Royal Trap. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Bellowing Banshee:' Sindel uses her scream to propel herself backwards mid-air. This ability conflicts with Deadly Echo and Royal Trap when equipped, disabling the option to select Deadly Echo or Royal Trap. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Banshee Barrage:' Sindel throws three Star Screamers downwards while in mid-air. This ability conflicts with Banshee Dash when equipped, disabling the option to select Banshee Dash. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Sindel send the opponent up in the air for a juggle. X-Ray Move/Fatal Blow *'X Ray Move - Queen B:' Sindel grabs her opponent's leg with her hair, then she kicks her opponent in the groin, then she brings her elbow down on their knee, breaking it and uses her Banshee Scream to send her opponent flying in front of her. (MK 2011) *'Fatal Blow - Edenian Royal Decree:' Sindel screams at the opponent and pulls them closer with her hair, impaling them on her Kwan Dao. She then flies upwards with the opponent and stops her movement, damaging the opponent's neck with the whiplash, and then tosses them down. Sindel then throws the Kwan Dao at them, which goes through their mouth, and drops downwards, plunging her heels into the opponent's eyes. (MK11) Other moves * Heel to the Gut: 'Sindel lodges her foot into the opponent's abdomen and flip kicks them into the air. (''MK:D, MK:A) *'''Throw: Sindel grabs her opponent and levitates off the ground, taking them with her. She then spins herself and the opponent around, then tosses them back to the ground. (MK 2011, MKX) *'Throw (Forward):' Sindel grabs the opponent, stabs them with her Kwan Dao and pushes them down the shaft with her hair before knocking them away with a scream. (MK11) **If Sindel performs this on an opponent who has failed a Throw Escape during a previous Throw before, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where when Sindel screams at the opponent, the sonic wave shatters the entire front of the opponent's skull, dealing increased damage. If this is successful, Sindel can not perform the Krushing Blow version of her Throw (Backward). *'Throw (Backward):' Sindel grabs her opponent, suspends them with her hair, turns around and stabs them three times with her Kwan Dao before tossing them away. (MK11) **If Sindel performs this on an opponent who has failed a Throw Escape during a previous Throw before, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where when Sindel stabs the opponent for the final time, it impales them through and causes the blood to splatter, dealing over double the original damage. If this is successful, Sindel can not perform the Krushing Blow version of her Throw (Forward). *'Back It Up:' Sindel kicks forward, follows up with a crouching kick and propels herself forward back-first by screaming. (MK11) **If only the last hit of the combo connects, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, where Sindel's behind crushes the front part of the opponent's skull inwards, dealing increased damage. Fatalities *'Deadly Scream:' Sindel screams with such force that her opponent's skin rips off of its body and a skeleton covered in flesh remains. In the handheld versions, the opponent catches on fire instead. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hair Spin:' Sindel wraps her opponent in her hair, then pulls it back quickly. The victim spins at an impossible speed, until bones and blood spurt out, leaving nothing behind. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Kwan Dao Kopter:' Sindel tosses her opponent in the air above her, then pulls out her Kwan Dao and begins twirling it in the air. As the opponent falls onto it, they are chopped into pieces. (MK:D) *'Sonic Screech:' Sindel screams with such force that her opponent's body is torn to pieces. (MK:D) *'Migraine: ' Sindel screams into her opponent's ear, tearing the opposite half of their head apart. (MK 2011) *'Mouthful: ' Sindel conjures an energy ball by screaming on her hand, and proceeds to shove it into her opponent's mouth. She holds their mouth closed until their head explodes. (MK 2011) *'Scream Queen:' Sindel knocks the opponent backwards with a backflip and then uses her hair to grab the opponent by the arms. She then screams at them with such force that their skin rips off of their body and eventually tears off their lower half. She then stops to deliver one final fireball scream, which is so strong that it completely tears the opponent's body apart into pieces, while her hair holds both of their severed arms. (MK11) *'Hair Today Gone Tomorrow: ' Sindel uses her hair to impale her opponent through their mouth and into their body. She then manipulates her hair to make it come out of the victim's stomach before the hair impales their arms, face (poking out their eyeballs in the process), legs, and finally their chest. Sindel then tightens her hair around the opponent's body and thrusts her body backwards, pulling her hair off the opponent's body and tearing them apart into a bloody mess. (MK11) Other finishers *'Friendship:' Sindel kicks a football and says, "That was fun." (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Sindel turns into a neon purple wasp. She buzzes over to her opponent and repeatedly stings him/her in the neck until they both disappear off the side of the screen. Sindel then reappears in her human form. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Neckbreaker: Sindel gracefully leaps into the air and does a backflip, only to land (less gracefully) on her head, snapping her own neck and drawing blood. (MK:D) *'Babality:' Sindel begins to float into the air, but quickly falls down in a fit of tears and yells. (MK 2011) Brutalities * The Klassic: Sindel performs an uppercut, decapitating the opponent with an upward Kwan Dao swing with their spine still attached. This Brutality is shared will every character. (MK11) ** Must not block an attack for the entirety of the final round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Whip It Good: Sindel performs a Whip & Flip and keeps slamming the opponent into the ground until their head is ripped off. (MK11) ** Requires Sindel to be at a certain health level. ** Fatal Blow must not be used. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Supersonic Exfoliator: Sindel performs a fully charged Scream and screams with such force that her opponent's skin rips off of its body and a skeleton covered in flesh remains. (MK11) ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Supersonic Exfoliator (Alternate): Same as above, but only this time, her opponent does not fall. (MK11) * Real Head Turner: Sindel performs a Mane Squeeze and kicks off the opponent's head. (MK11) ** Must connect the first hit. ** A button must be held. * Edenian Guillotine: ''' Sindel performs a '''Throw (Forward), only this time, she pulls the opponent off the shaft and cuts their neck with her Kwan Dao. After that she nudges their head with her hair, causing it to fall off. (MK11) ** A button must be pressed repeatedly. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Violent Uprising: Sindel performs a Throw (Backward), but instead of stabbing the opponent, she cuts off their arms and thrusts the Kwan Dao through their head and plants it in the ground. (MK11) ** Certain buttons must be pressed repeatedly. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Eardrum Shredder: Sindel performs her You Will Die combo and grabs the opponent, shouting into their ear and blasting a hole in their head. (MK11) ** Requires Sindel to be at certain health level. ** A button must be held. * Getting In Their Head: Sindel performs a Star Screamer that hits the opponent in the head, with purple flames erupting from their eyes and mouth until their head explodes. (MK11) ** The projectile has to hit the opponent in the head. * Half Measures: Sindel performs her Evil Queen combo and cuts the opponent vertically in two with the final upwards swing. (MK11) ** Requires Sindel to be at a certain health level. ** A button must be held. Movie appearance Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Sindel appeared in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, retaining her role as Shao Kahn's wife and queen from the games. During the film, she is made general of Shao Kahn's army. An argument between Kitana and Kahn reveals that the latter drove Sindel to commit suicide, which was taken from the games. According to legend, she is first believed to be the key to closing Kahn's portals to Earth, although her daughter, Kitana, is later believed to be the key. On her initial capture and reunion with Kitana, this legend is revealed to be "a lie" and Sindel escapes from the Earthrealm warriors, before later facing Kitana in the final battle. Sindel is initially dominant in the duel but Kitana manages to gain the upper hand and defeats her mother. After Kahn's defeat, his control over Sindel is broken and her change in alliances occurs. She wears a symbolic white dress (rather than her purple-and-black outfit) to denote this. After Jade is fed to a living gargoyle in his palace, Kahn threatens to feed Sindel's "rotting corpse" to the worms if she fails him, perhaps realizing how incompetent his queen is at being a general. Motaro then goads her into failing so Kahn can carry out this threat and be promoted, but Sindel slaps him rather hard across the face. She is portrayed by South African actress Musetta Vander. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Beatrice Ilg portrays Sindel in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In this continuity, she is still the queen of Edenia, but does not appear to possess the same powers as her game counterpart. During the invasion of Edenia by Outworld, she appears in flashbacks in the fourth episode, holding her infant daughter Kitana as they are being guarded by two Edenian knights when they are slaughtered by a Tarkatan. Sindel backs away from the advancing creature and is saved by what appears to be her husband, King Jerrod. He promises to see her to safety and they flee from the castle, but Jerrod is killed by Baraka, and Shao Kahn reveals to the shocked Sindel that it was not her husband, but a decoy, Jerrod having already fled. Once Shao Kahn seized total control over Edenia, he forced Sindel to be his wife and queen and took Kitana as his daughter. Though Shao Kahn grew to truly love Sindel, she could only hate him and spurned his affections. When she discovered Shao Kahn had created a clone of her infant daughter Kitana but with Tarkatan features, Sindel found herself overwhelmed by fear and disgust. Fearing that Kitana's soul would become corrupted by Kahn's influence, Sindel killed herself by taking a potion, sending her soul into her daughter's as a way of protecting her from Shao Kahn. It wouldn't be for many years later until Sindel's soul awoke in Kitana and revealed to her the truth of her heritage after her father Jerrod's death. Quotes Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * "Too bad you... will die." * "You said Rayden was no longer to be feared." Mortal Kombat (2011) * "You are pathetic and weak!" (Battle cry) * "Quan Chi?" * "The emperor! Yesss." * "What of Kitana?" * "Then she is no longer my daughter." * "Take me to Shao Kahn." Mortal Kombat X * "Welcome home, Jackson Briggs." * "Then why be fool enough to return?" * "Quan Chi reunited me with my family." * "He will do the same for you." * "Has you mother ever told you what I did to her friends? Killed them all in the blink of an eye." * "We are bonded in death. You will join us... and I will give you a proper upbringing!" Game information Sindel was planned to be in Mortal Kombat 4, but was replaced by Fujin. Trivia *Sindel was one of several MK3 characters who were not officially named until the game neared completion. During production, she was nicknamed "Muchacha" and "The Bride" by the programmers. **The "The Bride" reference is actually rather telling of kung fu cinema's impact on the Mortal Kombat franchise as a whole; one of the inspirations for Sindel's character is derived from Bride with White Hair, a 1993 film from Hong Kong. The title character, Lian Nichang, is shown towards the later portion of the movie as transforming from black haired bride-to-be into a vicious witch with white hair. *Her "That was fun!" quote from her Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ''friendship was used in the second movie. *She is the first character in the ''Mortal Kombat series who used the power of flight as both a move used in fights and as a win pose. *Sindel was one of the characters that were sent flying off the pyramid by Shang Tsung's Flaming Skull attack in the opening of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *In ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'', upon entering her holding cell, Sindel tells Shujinko "You are a bit too old to be in Shao Kahn's military, are you not". This scene mimics the Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope in which Princess Leia tells Luke Skywalker, disguised as a stormtrooper, "Aren't you a little short for stormtrooper". *In MK 2011, Sindel can be seen briefly behind (possibly) one of Quan Chi's spawned skeletons, with a sword in her chest. *In MK 2011, a broken statue of Sindel's head lies in the background of Jade's desert. *Although she has a pair of completely white eyes, in her MK3 ending, she actually has black irises. **In Mortal Kombat 11, this is also the some when she is in her non-Revenant form. *In MK 2011, Sindel, along with Quan Chi, Jax, and Jade, is one of the few characters whose X-Ray Move does not make the opponent bleed. **In MK 2011, ''Sindel's X-Ray Move is one of the few that does not damage the opponent's skull. *Sindel is one of the four characters whose special moves are affected by Headless Kombat, the others being Sonya, Kabal and Kung Lao. **Sindel is also the most affected character. She loses four moves: High Fireball, Low Fireball, Hair Whip and Yell. *In every game except ''MK 2011, Sindel's Yell move would cause the opponent to float in the air for a free hit. However, in MK 2011, it just stuns them. *In MK 2011, ''if Sindel is transformed by a Babality in her primary costume, she will not lose any part of her hairline, while in her alternate costume, she will lose the most part of her hairline and only her ponytail will stay. *In ''MK 2011, if Sindel performs her Mouthful Fatality on a masked character or a Cyber Ninja, a sound will be heard when she inserts her hand in the enemy's mouth. This is possibly the sound of the mask or the armor being torn or broken. *In the opening of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Sindel is seen fighting Jarek. *Her Mouthful '''Fatality is the first one in which Sindel uses her '''Star Scream powers as a Fatality. *Sindel's hair brush relic in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon is a reference to her Hair Whip powers that had been absent in the move list. *Sindel along with D'Vorah, Nitara and Cetrion are the only female characters to have the power of flight. *Sindel's Hara-Kiri in MK:D was listed as #8 in a ScrewAttack list of the Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *In a technical sense, Sindel is one of the few characters to be dead in both the original and current timelines. *In Injustice 2, she is mentioned by both Sub-Zero and Raiden who appear as guest characters. Both will compare her to Black Canary, while Raiden states that Starfire reminds him of the Edenian Queen. *In the new timeline as of Mortal Kombat 11, Sindel’s past backgrounds and pre-Revenant alignment has been retconned. **Based on her intro dialogues in MK11, she is likely the only evil character who openly refuses to be Kronika's ally. This makes her a polar opposite to the present-day Jax, who only joined Kronika’s side reluctantly prior to finding out the truth from past-Raiden. *In MK11, interactions with Skarlet reveal that Skarlet not only wishes to become Shao Kahn's second in command, but also his Queen. *In MK11, interactions with D'Vorah reveal Sindel considers Mileena her daughter, similar to Shao Kahn. *In MK11, interactions with Sub-Zero reveal more of his Cryomancer heritage, revealing that Sindel banished the Cryomancers from Edenia during her rule with King Jerrod. *In MK11, interactions with many of the male fighters reveal Sindel to be rather sexually interested in many of them, most notably Johnny Cage. **Sindel continues this when interacting with Sonya, to where Sonya responds with annoyance and anger. **Ironically, the only male fighter she seems not interested in and rejects is Erron Black, who regularly hits on the female fighters. *In MK11, Sindel is one of the few characters whose uppercut is from the use of a weapon and not a literal uppercut, resulting in her being one of the few characters that does not literally uppercut the opponent's head off when performing the The Klassic Brutality. Errors * In MK11, the Krushing Blow version of Sindel's Scream can activate on airborne opponent, which in turn will defy the logic of how the attack connects, as the opponent will be in the air then teleport to the ground standing up straight, where their skull becomes destroyed due to the Krushing Blow despite being airborne. es:Sindel ru:Синдел pt:Sindel Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Royal Blood Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content